Breathe me
by Loverless-Dark
Summary: Draco es un fugitivo... pero siempre vuelve a Inglaterra una y otra vez, a pesar de ponerse en peligro. One Shoot D&G XD


"Breathe Me"

_**Help, I have done it again**_

Iba caminando apresuradamente por las calles de Londres muggle, estaba lloviendo a torrenciales, pero no le importo. Corría el mes de abril, ya casi 4 meses sin verlo, necesitaba verlo más que nada en este mundo.

Ginny Weasley llego al edificio de apartamentos, no le importo ir toda empapada, no le importaba nada, solamente encontrarse con él, tomo el elevador hasta el séptimo piso, y llego al apartamento donde él la estaría esperando, entro sin tocar la puerta, no tenia por que hacerlo después de todo ese departamento también le pertenecía a ella.

Todo seguía igual, exactamente igual que hace 4 meses, cuando lo vio por última vez, parecía una eternidad, sin él nada tenía sentido. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la sala, no estaba ahí, camino hacia la cocina tampoco estaba ahí, se dirigió directamente a la habitación esperaba encontrarlo ahí, sin embargo se llevo una gran decepción al no verlo ahí. Camino a la pequeña biblioteca, que también era la oficina de él, pero no lo encontró.

_**I have been here many times before**_

-Draco –llamó esperando que él apareciera en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo, suspiro frustrada, él no estaba, no había llegado, seguramente se había olvidado, quien sabe… con él nunca se sabía, no sabía que esperar de él a veces le daba muy gratas sorpresas y otras, bueno otras simplemente la decepcionada.

Pero aun así, ella seguía ahí, siempre ahí para él, y es que, que mas podía hacer, cuando uno ama lo demás no importa incluso si este no se merece que lo amen. Regreso a la sala, y se dejo caer en el sillón, había olvidado que estaba empapada por la lluvia saco su varita, y en unos segundos quedo completamente seca. Decidió quedarse un rato, no tenía ganas de volver a casa, y ver a Harry, sintió una punzada en el estomago, Harry el amor de su vida.

_**I hurt myself again today**_

Hacía casi un año que vivía con él, y si lo engañaba, lo admitía lo engañaba con su enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Y aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba llegando a un punto en el que no le importaba, y es que esa había sido su decisión, así lo había querido ella.

Harry le daba lo que Draco jamás podría, amor, comprensión, ternura, protección, y lo más importante es que él deseaba casarse con ella y tener hijos. Cosas que jamás recibiría de Draco, y aunque él deseara hacerlo, no podía, la situación de Draco era muy difícil en aquellos momentos, él era un fugitivo.

_**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, Draco había servido al Señor Oscuro. Lucius Malfoy había obligado a su hijo a convertirse en un mortifago, Ginny sabía perfectamente que Draco aun odiaba a sus padres por haberlo obligado a convertirse en un esclavo mas de Voldemort, aunque él nunca hablaba de eso, más no hablaba de nada, ella sabía que en el corazón de él había un profundo dolor aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

Y por eso mismo es que hoy era un fugitivo, los aurores aun estaban detrás de la pista de él, especialmente Harry. Este juro no descansar hasta que el último mortifago cayera, y así liberar al mundo de personas como Malfoy.

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up**_

Y así eran las cosas desde hace algunos años, Draco desaparecía por varios meses, y luego regresaba, y cuando lo hacía solo permanecía por uno o dos días, y después otra vez al exilio. Giny no tenía idea de adónde iba o que era lo que hacía, el nunca mencionaba nada, y aunque ella le preguntaba el siempre le respondía los mismo. "Que acaso quieres que te diga para que el cuatro ojos de tu novio venga por mi…." "Quieres liberarte de mi…".

Siempre tomaba esa actitud, a la defensiva, lo entendía, sabía que no debía ser fácil vivir esa vida, con el miedo constante de que alguien pudiera descubrirte, pero le enfadaba que aun después de todo este tiempo él no confiara en ella, lo cual era tonto porque si ella deseara entregarlo desde hace mucho lo hubiera hecho.

_**Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy**_

No estaba segura de lo que Draco sentía por ella, y ya no importaba, antes necesitaba saber que la amaba o aunque sea le tenía un poquito de cariño pero con el tiempo dejo de importarle lo único que sabía era que ella lo amaba, si lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, y lo único que deseaba era demostrárselo, amarlo, ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella. Sabía que él la necesitaba de alguna manera pero lo hacía, y quizá hasta la quería, porque a pesar de todo el siempre volvía.

_**Warm me up  
And breathe me**_

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al pequeño bar que se encontraba ahí, y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego, con su varita enciendo el fuego de la chimenea y se regreso a su asiento.

_**Ouch**_

Sonrió al recordar como había terminado en esa situación, quien lo diría, ella amante de Draco Malfoy, de verdad que la vida te daba sorpresas. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos años atrás que terminaría enamorada de Draco seguramente le hubiera lanzado un crucio para que jamás se volviera a atrever a repetir semejante cosa.

_**I have lost myself again**_

Un poco antes de que terminara la guerra en la cual estaba sumido el mundo mágico, tuvo la desgracia o buena suerte de enfrentarse con un mortifago, pero él lucho lo mejor que pudo, tratando de defenderse, Ginny se dio cuenta que él estaba herido apenas podría mantenerse de pie, de repente el mortifago cayo desmayado, Ginny no pudo evitar acercarse para ver si estaba bien, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, no sabía qué hacer, su mente le decía que debía entregarlo cuanto antes a los aurores, pero su corazón le decía que lo sacara de allí que lo salvara, y así debatiéndose en una guerra interna su corazón le ganó a la razón, y lo saco de allí. Lo escondió en un lugar seguro, y lo cuido mientras él se mejoraba.

_**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found**_

Se termino su vaso de whiskey y lo coloco sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Se saco los zapatos y se acostó a lo largo del sillón, aun no entendía que la había llevado a la decisión de salvarlo, que tonta había sido, una tonta al salvar un mortifago. A causa de su estúpido impulso, estaba en la situación en la que estaba.

Y con todos estos pensamientos poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

_**Yeah I think that I might break**_

Sintió como la besaban, sabía que era él, jamás podría confundirlo, le respondió el beso suavemente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo vio estaba ahí, había llegado, le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Pensé que no vendrías… -empezó a hablar pero él le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara.

-Shhh… estoy aquí no? –le respondió fríamente, Ginny le sonrió, seguía siendo tan arrogante, orgulloso, distante y frio como siempre pero no le importo, porque se sentía feliz inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, lo necesitaba, más que al aire mismo, y nadie más que ella tenía la culpa de llegar a tal punto, ¿cómo lo había permitido?

_**Lost myself again and I feel unsafe **_

Seguía tan guapo o incluso más de lo que recordaba, no parecía un fugitivo de la justicia, al contrario estaba muy elegante como siempre con su traje de sastre negro y su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado. Siempre tan elegante, tan Malfoy.

_**Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up**_

Lo vio a los ojos, y no pudo evitar perderse en esos dos grandes bloques de hielo, él se acerco a ella y la empezó a besar, pero su beso era urgente, necesitado y apasionado. Ginny paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo acercó más a ella necesitaba sentirlo más cerca.

_**Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy**_

Draco paso un brazo por su espalda y sus piernas, y la levanto del sillón, aun besándose. Draco la llevo hasta la habitación de los dos. La poso sobre la cama delicadamente, de sus labios paso a besar su cuello, Ginny por su parte iba desabotonando su camisa. Draco la empezó a desvestir lentamente, mientras la besaba por todos lados, su cuello, sus pechos, sus brazos, Ginny sentía morir con cada caricia que el rubio el proporcionaba.

_**Warm me up**_

-Te amo- dejo escapar Ginny, Draco se detuvo al instante, y la miro directamente a los ojos, como tratando arrancarle ese sentimiento de su corazón, ella no debía amarlo no era lo correcto, tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso bruscamente.

-Eso deberías decírselo a Potter, no a mi –le susurro muy cerca de sus labios – Aunque me imagino que Potter no debe estar haciendo su trabajo bien, si siempre recurrís a mí, lo entiendo nadie puede compararse conmigo –Arrastro cada palabra, odiaba solo pensar que ella le pertenecía a otro.

Ginny se soltó de él, y lo aparto con una mano. Sin embargo Draco no le iba a permitir que lo rechazara la agarró del cuello con más fuerza y la besó, Ginny se dejó hacer, y se entregó una vez más completamente a él, porque no hacerlo si ella le pertenecía a él, así era y siempre seria así. Siempre volvía a él, una y otra vez…

_**And breathe me**_

* * *

Les traigo un One Shoot, que se me ocurrio en un momento de inspiracion, aunque si les gusta podria continuarlo... jejejeje a ver que les parece dejen sus reviews!!

ah por cierto la cancion es de Sia se llama Breathe Me


End file.
